


Kuroo Needs A Good Man or Two

by lilvamp23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I Ship It, M/M, Quick and Dirty, Rimming, Sexy Times, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilvamp23/pseuds/lilvamp23
Summary: Bokuto is so totally thrilled that his bestest best bro is moving in with him and his boyfriend Akaashi. Bokuto thinks that Kuroo needs someone to love him and take care of him the way he deserves. The way that he would treat Kuroo if he was his boyfriend. Akaashi agrees completely and suggests they do just that.





	Kuroo Needs A Good Man or Two

Akaashi watched with quiet amusement as Bokuto carried all 12 grocery bags into the apartment while he held the door open for the beefy spiky silver haired man. “I see you had fun grocery shopping.”

Bokuto looked at him with a sneaky grin. “I did, but I also went to the store and bought stuff for Kuroo’s new room” Bokuto said triumphantly and puffed out his chest.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure Kuroo is fully capable of filling his room up with his own shit.”

“But I want him to feel like he’s at home and I want to make him happy after what that harpy did to him” Bokuto complained as he put groceries away. Akaashi sighed and started helping as well. “Kuroo deserves someone who loves him as much as we do. Someone who will take care of him.”

“Well then why don’t we just date him?” Akaashi said casually as he put some boxes into the cupboard. Bokuto in the meantime had stopped moving and was looking at Akaashi with wide golden eyes. Akaashi caught him staring. “What? You can’t tell me over all these years you haven’t thought about getting it on with Kuroo. I know I have, so why don’t we?”

 Bokuto’s eyes got wider and his mouth fell open. His mind then decided to conjure up the glorious images he had imagined over the years of the three of them in bed together…naked. He almost groaned with the idea, but then a little wary voice piped up through his dirty thoughts. He swallowed and looked into Akaashi’s dark green foresty eyes. “But won’t it get weird and what if he doesn’t want to be our boyfriend?”

Akaashi walked over to his gaping boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his lower back. He rested his cheek on Bokuto’s muscular shoulder and kissed his neck. “Kuroo already spends most of his time here anyways and he’s always cuddling up to us. It would just be the next step further. As for if he wants to or not, we’ll just have to ask him.”

Bokuto thought about it as he nuzzled Akaashi soft fluffy black hair. “No. We aren’t going to come out and ask him point blank. We’re going to seduce him” Bokuto said wickedly with a matching wicked grin.

XXX

It had been three months since Kuroo moved in and it was totally the best decision ever. Akaashi and Bokuto were freaking awesome. Kuroo just couldn’t believe how amazing they had been to him. They practically spoiled him rotten. Hell they even let him join in on the massage train after volleyball practice and man could Bokuto’s large hands loosen up tight muscles. He was a massage god. A sexy muscular massage god.

Kuroo was humming happily to himself as he showered. The hot water washing away all the sweat and grime of the day. When he was done, he hopped out into the steamy bathroom and grabbed the super fluffy towel that Bokuto had insisted on getting him. It was a gray and white towel with a large cat image on it. Kuroo was pretty sure it was the greatest thing ever. He wrapped it around his waist and grabbed a smaller towel to ruffle through his messy black strands.

He stopped when he got to the little living room area. His stellar roommates had turned the lights off and lit a bunch of candles. There were pillows and blankets all over the couch. Not to mention a reclining Akaashi in a loose t-shirt and shorts that were probably too short for him, but Kuroo wasn’t going to say anything. Akaashi could damn well wear whatever he wanted. He definitely had the sexy legs for it.

“What’s all this?” he asked with amusement.

Akaashi looked up at him with bored eyes. “Movie night. Bokuto is making popcorn, so put some damn clothes on or not if you prefer.”

Kuroo shrugged and chuckled as he finished the journey to his bedroom. He dropped the towel and wiggled into a comfy pair of pajama shorts. He then threw on a white tank top. When he made it back to the living room, Akaashi sat up on the couch and raised the blanket for him.

“Well hurry up and come cuddle. It’s chilly out there.”

Kuroo laughed as he sauntered over the couch and scooted up to Akaashi under the blanket. “You’re too good to me angel face” Kuroo purred as he snuggled closer. His arm wrapped around Akaashi’s stomach and his head rested on Akaashi’s shoulder that wasn’t super comfy, but he’d make do. Akaashi made up for the bony shoulder by running his fingers through Kuroo’s damp hair and scratching his scalp lightly. Kuroo hummed in pleasure. “You’re the best” Kuroo mumbled and then yawned.

“Hey hey hey! No yawning yet! The movie hasn’t even started” Bokuto whined as he joined them on the couch. He set the bowl of popcorn and three cans of soda down on the coffee table. He then pulled up the blanket and snuggled into Kuroo’s other side. He wrapped his strong arms around Kuroo and nuzzled into his arm.

Kuroo chuckled after a minute or so of cuddling. “So is anyone going to start the movie or are we just going to cuddle each other all night?”

“Oh! Right!” Bokuto sat up and grabbed the remote. He hit play and then returned to his warm snuggly spot.

“I’m so going to overheat under this blanket with you two pressed up against me” Kuroo said with amusement.

“Well then take your clothes off” Akaashi deadpanned.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at the man who was staring at the TV. Kuroo shrugged and let the comment go. It wasn’t the first time that Akaashi had said something suggestive. It had been going on since his last year of high school. Bokuto had been even worse and it had started the first day he met his hooty owl man. That was one of the reason he liked his best friends. They totally had the same sense of humor as he did and they just clicked. Kenma would always be his bestest best friend forever, but the short blonde just never understood his dirty sense of humor. Speaking of Kenma, maybe should call his kitten tomorrow and see how everything is going with his sunshine shorty. The two had freaking finally moved in together and it was about time in Kuroo’s opinion.

His wandering thoughts about Kenma and Hinata were cut off by the smooth warm fingers trailing up his thigh. Kuroo cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. Well that was different. A moment later the hand that Bokuto had wrapped around his stomach shifted and then a couple of fingers pushed up his tank top. Huh? Well aren’t these two touchy tonight Kuroo mused with a smile. He mentally shrugged and went back to watching the opening action scene.

“Do you want some popcorn Kuroo?” Bokuto asked innocently. His large golden eyes reflecting the dim light.

Kuroo shrugged. “Sure.” He started to reach for it, but Akaashi’s arms wrapped around his and he pulled him back. Kuroo gave him a curious stare.

“Here” Bokuto said quietly as he held a piece of popcorn up and moved it to Kuroo’s mouth.

Kuroo watched with amusement. Akaashi wasn’t letting his arms go anytime soon, so he just opened his mouth and let Bokuto slip the piece of salty popcorn in. He almost laughed at Bokuto’s gaze on his mouth. He licked his lips dramatically, but when Bokuto licked his lips lightly in return the humor Kuroo was feeling dried up and he furrowed his brows in confusion. As Bokuto brought another piece to his mouth, Akaashi’s arm lowered on his body and his long slightly calloused fingers pushed up under Kuroo’s shirt. Kuroo chewed on the new piece of popcorn in his mouth as he digested the current situation. Bokuto brought another piece to his mouth and as an experiment he licked a path up Bokuto’s finger. The silver haired man’s breathing faltered. A moment later he was back with another piece and slipping his fingers further into Kuroo’s mouth. Akaashi’s hand was trailing up further on his bare skin.

“Ok! Hold up” Kuroo held his hands up and Bokuto looked back into his eyes with his large golden ones. Akaashi just looked at him with a neutral expression. “Are you two trying to seduce me?” Kuroo asked with amusement completely joking of course.

“Is it working?” Bokuto asked excitedly.

“What?” Kuroo asked in surprised. “Wait. You’re seriously trying to seduce me and get in my pants?”

“What would you say if we said yes?” Akaashi asked mildly. The hand still under Kuroo’s shirt slid against his heated skin.

Kuroo frowned as he tried to sort out what was happening. “But wouldn’t having a threesome be weird to your guy’s relationship?”

“Not if you’re our boyfriend too” Bokuto said excitedly and scooted closer.

Kuroo looked at him with fond amusement. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

Bokuto nodded quickly. “Yeah the three of us. Together.”

“What do you think Kuroo” Akaashi asked as he too scooted closer and wrapped a leg over Kuroo’s.

Kuroo blinked and then thought about what the hell was happening right now. Two very attractive men who he had known for years were totally throwing themselves at him. He couldn’t lie the thought of having a threesome with them had crossed his mind quite a bit over the years. It was bound to happen with how close they all were with each other. God this was a fantasy come true. “I guess I would say seduce away my sexy owls.”

Bokuto squealed with excitement and started kissing Kuroo’s cheek. Akaashi tweaked a nipple and started nipping at his sensitive neck. Kuroo sighed in pleasure and let his head drop back against the couch giving the two mouths more room to play. He wrapped his arms around both of them and dipped his fingers into the neck of their t-shirts. Bokuto’s hand eagerly ran down his body and rubbed at the front of his cotton shorts. Kuroo moaned and arched slightly on the couch. Akaashi pressed further and wrapped his leg around Kuroo’s tighter. Kuroo could feel the hardening flesh touching him and his body shivered with heat in return. Akaashi nipped up to his ear and blew into it gently.

“That’s right Kuroo let us take care of you” Akaashi whispered in his neutral tone which was freaking sexy at the moment.

Kuroo squirmed when Akaashi sucked on his earlobe and his eyes screwed shut. Another moan was torn from him after a while when Bokuto’s hand dove into his shorts. “It’s too hot…” Kuroo breathlessly commented as sweat trailed down his neck.

“You’re so right” Bokuto chimed. He pushed the blanket off of them and tore his shirt off. Kuroo’s eyes traveled over the exposed muscles and six pack. The tight little heat in his nether regions flared again. When Akaashi shifted, his eyes darted over to the slimmer man who had slightly sun kissed skin. His body had lean muscles that were just as sexy as Bokuto’s hard defined ones.

“Fuck might as well join the party” Kuroo said with amusement. He tore his shirt off and then wiggled out of his shorts. He smirked with a shit eating grin as two sets of eyes took in every inch of his naked body. Bokuto’s mouth was open and Kuroo swears there was a little bit of drool trailing out. Akaashi’s mouth was shut in a thin line, but his eyes were super focused on every little…or big thank you very much…detail.

Bokuto followed a moment later with removing his pants as well. They both looked at Akaashi expectantly. Akaashi smirked and rolled his eyes before he too shed his remaining clothing. Kuroo whistled. “Who knew you were hiding that under those shorts.”

Akaashi gave him an unimpressed look. “What are you trying to say Kuroo?”

“Absolutely nothing except you are so fucking sexy Akaashi Keiji.”

Bokuto draped himself over Kuroo’s shoulder and sighed dreamily. “Isn’t he though? I’m so damn lucky, but you know so are you now. Go ahead…touch him Kuroo.”

Kuroo chuckled at the excitement that popped up towards the end of Bokuto’s sentence, but who was he to deny his new sexy boyfriend. He wrapped one hand around Akaashi’s neck to pull him into a kiss. His other hand wrapped around something else of Akaashi’s and stroked getting a delicious moan to pour into his mouth. Bokuto sucked eagerly at his shoulder and trailed his fingers down Kuroo’s abs. When his fingers got to their intended destination, Kuroo’s hips lifted slightly to meet them more firmly.

Kuroo was too distracted by Akaashi’s dancing tongue that he barely noticed Bokuto shifting. However, he did notice when a hot wet mouth encircled him and sucked. He noticed when a soft tongue licked at him. He groaned into Akaashi’s mouth and the hand that had been stroking Akaashi dropped to attempt to bury itself in gelled spiky hair. After a moment of failing, he broke mouth contact with Akaashi to laugh. Akaashi was staring into his face with a dazed look. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth was parted breathing heavily. Kuroo rubbed their noses together fondly. “Hey Akaashi, I’ll give you a treat if you get on your hands and knees and put that cute little tushy right about…here.”

Akaashi blinked and then smirked lightly. He nodded and assumed the position that Kuroo had requested. Kuroo’s manly hands adjusted his hips to where he wanted them and then Akaashi let out a little cry as Kuroo’s tongue went someplace that tongues really should not go. Kuroo groaned and pushed further. His hand reached around to stroke Akaashi again and he relished in the little tremors running through Akaashi’s sexy body. He smirked around his probing tongue when he felt Bokuto’s jaw loosen around him. No doubt the sexy owl man was watching what was happening on the couch. Kuroo could just picture his wide eyes and gaping mouth.

Bokuto couldn’t believe his eyes. Kuroo’s face was buried into Akaashi’s plump little tushy and Akaashi was writhing with pleasure. It was so hot. His body shook with so much want. He kept his eyes glued on the scene as he lowered his mouth back onto Kuroo. When Kuroo added a finger and Akaashi moaned, Bokuto groaned in response. One of his hands went down to relieve some of the ache he was feeling. He groaned again with pleasure as he found delicious friction. He continued to lick and suck at Kuroo trying not to break eye contact with what his two sexy boyfriends were doing on the couch. Kuroo was getting harder by the second in his mouth, so he was forced to focus on the task at hand. Everything centered on giving Kuroo mind blowing pleasure at the moment.

 Akaashi whined at the loss of activity when Kuroo flopped back on the couch. A low moan being torn from him as his body finally erupted in pleasure. Bokuto’s wickedly sinful tongue continued to torture him as his body buzzed and his mind became a foggy mess. He was breathing heavily and chuckled when Bokuto enthusiastically started kissing up his body and landing a messy kiss on his mouth. Kuroo’s parted lips let him slip in his eager tongue and Kuroo groaned at the taste of himself. After a heated tongue caress, Bokuto pulled back and looked at him with dangerously wild golden eyes. Eyes that traveled over to where Akaashi was still bent over deliciously just begging for someone to take him. Kuroo watched with amusement.

“One moment and then by all means fuck the daylights out of that sexy man” Kuroo said. He eased Bokuto off of him and the man went reluctantly. Kuroo then wiggled his way under Akaashi’s body. He caressed Akaashi’s face when it was right above his. Akaashi leaned down and closed the distance between their mouths. Kuroo raised a thumbs up to Bokuto.

Bokuto’s body shuddered with lust again at the sight on the couch. Akaashi hovering over Kuroo’s naked body. His butt still raised in the air invitingly. Bokuto tore his eyes away for a second to fish the lube out from under the couch. The one he had placed there in case things went well tonight and heck yeah they were going fantastically. After he coated himself, he looked back at the two and frowned thoughtfully. Kuroo’s legs were resting in the prime location that Bokuto wanted to be in. He grabbed onto those godly muscular thighs that were so hot and moved them out of the way.

Akaashi cried out and arched as Bokuto buried himself in one go. He buried his face into the crook of Kuroo’s neck and whined lightly at the painful feeling. Kuroo made soothing noises as he ran his hands through the fluffy hair. He looked up into Bokuto’s face and gave a half smirk. Bokuto grinned down at him with a wide toothy smile as he caressed Akaashi’s hips lovingly. One hand slowly caressing it’s way to the front and when Bokuto gave a feather light stroke Akaashi’s body trembled and his breathing hitched.

Eventually he wiggled his hips and Bokuto groaned at the feeling. He stopped moving altogether just enjoying the feeling as Akaashi squirmed against him. When Akaashi gave him a pointed look over his shoulder Bokuto grinned wickedly. Kuroo reached up and joined Bokuto’s hand. They let their fingers run and caress each other for a couple of seconds while Bokuto teased Akaashi getting frustrated little noises in return.

“God Keiji you are so beautiful” Bokuto groaned. He let Kuroo’s hand take over fully and gripped Akaashi’s hips instead.

Akaashi arched at the first slam in. His eyes rolled back and he groaned. He made another noise as Kuroo teased him with his thumb and bit down on his neck. His arms shook from the effort of keeping himself balanced as Bokuto continued to move in him. Everything felt like it was melting. His brain was melting. His body was melting and the resulting goo was pooling heavily in his lower gut. He cried out again as Kuroo bit his shoulder hard. His eyes rolled back once more when Bokuto found that little spot inside of him that had flashes of light bursting behind his closed eyelids. He dug his fingers into the blanket underneath of Kuroo as his toes curled and his muscles clenched. One more good hit to that spot inside of him had him crying out and coating Kuroo’s muscled abs. He let everything except the hips that Bokuto had a tight hold on drop on top of Kuroo’s sweat slicked body as he breathed heavily. Little noises still escaped him as Bokuto continued to move into his overstimulated body.

Bokuto was…almost…there. He groaned loudly as he stilled deep inside of Akaashi’s trembling body. He gave a couple of lazy little pushes as he found that beautiful orgasmic high. He loosened his grip on Akaashi’s hips and let the man fully flop down on Kuroo. A little noise escaped Akaashi as Bokuto slid free. Bokuto let out a pleased sigh a flopped down on the inside of the couch. Mostly laying on Akaashi. Kuroo grunted at the weight now laying on top of him.

“Not that this isn’t sexy and all, but I’m being smooshed under here” Kuroo said lightly. His pinned arm already tingling at loss of blood flow.

“Mm… that’s nice dear” Akaashi said sleepily and snuggled further.

“We need to make sure you stay warm” Bokuto said cheerfully and snuggled further as well.

Kuroo smirked in amusement and tried to wiggle out from underneath the two of them. “You’re not going to let me leave are you?”

“Never” Akaashi said as he placed a kiss on Kuroo’s collar bone.

“Face it Kuroo, you are ours forever and we’ll cuddle you as long as we want” Bokuto said triumphantly.

“Even if I lose all feeling in my arm and I’m never able to play volleyball again and then I get fat from moping around all day depressed?”

Bokuto’s big eyes flew open and he stared down at Kuroo terrified. “Not play volleyball ever again? No I won’t let that happen.” Bokuto climbed off of Kuroo quickly and tugged at Akaashi who was still clinging to the bedhead. “Agashkiiii! Get up!”

“Nope. I don’t care if Kuroo gets fat. I’m comfy…”

Kuroo laughed and looked up at Bokuto. Bokuto was standing there in all his naked glory with his hands his hips looking thoughtfully at the two men snuggled together on the couch. He got a determined sparkle in his eye and scooped Akaashi up using all his manly muscles. Akaashi made a little noise of protest and his fingers clung onto any part of Kuroo he could.

“Nope. No you don’t. I’m putting you in the tub to clean you up. You can cuddle with Kuroo later” Bokuto said as he carried the brooding man into the bathroom.

Kuroo laughed the entire time. When he was finally alone laying on the couch, he looked up at the ceiling with a giddy smile on his face. Hell he was the luckiest man in the world. Who knew his sexy best friends wanted to bang him as much as he wanted to bang them? Man he’d never thought the day would come. He had spent years pining for them and years wasted trying to find someone who even remotely came close to how amazing they both were. He shrugged. Well at least now he could spend years loving them the way he had always wanted to.


End file.
